waiting you
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Malam itu, Rei Furuya menunggu Scotch sendirian di halte.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **[ waiting you ]**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

REI Furuya tidak pernah suka menunggu.

Selain buang-buang waktu, ia tidak pernah betah untuk berdiam diri tanpa melakukan segala sesuatu selain menunggu. Terutama ketika tanpa ponsel, _mp3 player_ atau minimal bacaan untuk mengusir bosan. Sungguh, Rei lebih memilih mengerjakan ulangan matematika dari guru _killer_ daripada menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

"Kakak ke mana saja, sih?!"

Meski menggerutu seperti itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Scotch datang ke sini. Hanya suara jangkrik musim panas yang bersarang di belakang halte ini.

Tiga puluh menit waktu terus berputar sejak Rei duduk di halte. Periode setengah jam itu Rei melihat surut keramaian pinggir Iwamizawa-shi yang sekarang benar-benar tidak ada orang. Tidak ada lagi mobil berlalu lalang. Penduduk kota tenang ini sudah berada di alam mimpi mereka, tidak seperti Rei yang masih menunggu jemputannya.

Sepulang dari pertandingan menembak di kota Sapporo, Rei memang pulang larut kali ini, sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Kakak seniornya yang lebih suka merayakan kemenangan sekolah mereka setelah selesai pertanding alih-alih memilih besok. Rei yang terbuai dengan semua makanan manis gratis dari senior tanpa sadar waktu terus berjalan. Berkat itu semua, Rei harus terima menunggu sendirian di halte.

Bagusnya, Rei baru mengabari kepulangan larut malam ini saat baru sampai di halte ke Scotch. Terlebih, butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk Scotch agar mencapai halte ini.

"Ini sudah setengah jam." Rei memberengut sedaritadi dan terus memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Tak masalah kalau kau menggila ngebut ke sini. Aku sudah lelah menunggu!"

Ah, Rei teringat sesuatu. Scotch seorang lulusan terbaik di akademi intelejen, tapi seorang patuh lalu lintas meski sedang mengejar buronan. Tipe tidak akan pernah mengebut meski motor _sport_ -nya termasuk jajaran motor tercepat. Rei jengah, _terkutuk kau sikap patuh lalu lintas—_ setiap kali boncengan dengan Scotch dengan kecepatan tidak pernah lebih dari 30 km/jam.

"Tapi masa kau patuh lalu lintas sampai sekarang belum datang!"

Rei marah-marah sendiri. Jangkrik-jangkrik di belakang terus berbunyi, tanpa bermaksud untuk membalas.

"Kau tidak sayang adikmu, hah! Mana ada seorang kakak yang meinggalkan adiknya sendirian di halte yang rawan pemerkosaan!" Rei menendang udara, menghentak-hentak kakinya di aspal. "Aku tahu, aku salah pulang malam-malam. Tapi jangan gini juga hukumannya! Masa aku harus tidur di halte sampai bis datang."

Nafas terengah-engah memenuhi halte setelah teriak-teriak. Tanpa ada jawaban dari kekesalannya. Suara jangkrik yang sempat berbunyi justru malah berhenti. Sekarang, di halte bermodal satu lampu, terasa hening. Sunyi dan senyap. Hanya ada angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas menggerakan acak ranting pohon.

 _Tidak ada hantu di sini kan?_ Rei meringis sendiri, berusaha tetap duduk penuh berani. _Ah, jangan takut Rei, kau itu mendali emas nasional penembak jitu, jangan takut sesuatu yang tidak nyata._

Rei menarik nafas. Lupakan soal hantu dan harus bersabar menunggu Scotch

Tubuh penuh rasa lelah menyadar di sandaran. Bola mata birunya memandang langit musim panas bertabur bintang. Ia benar-benar bosan, tapi tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan. Baterai ponselnya habis dan tidak ada buku yang dibawanya. Hanya ada senapan tanpa peluru, baju seragam sekolah serta satu mendali emas turnamen.

Oke, Rei akui dirinya salah. Padahal sebelum berangkat tadi pagi, Scotch sudah bilang jangan pulang malam-malam. Tapi Rei justru menikmati kemenangan tanpa lupa waktu.

"Kalau sudah tahu begini, seharusnya aku rayakan saja bersama Kakak."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Empat puluh menit sudah berlalu dan Scotch belum datang.

"Ini sudah kelewatan lama!" Rei berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pandangan mata birunya mengedar, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Scotch ke halte. "Masa Kakak seriusan menghukumku?"

Tidak, mustahil. Meski Scotch galak ketika marah, ia tidak pernah memukul Rei, apalagi sampai tidak menjemputnya dan dibiarkan sendirian di halte.

Rei buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir buruk. Scotch akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mungkin kena kecelakaan; dia kan selalu patuh lalu lintas."

Belah bibir itu digigit. Alih-alih merasa bosan, justru perlahan Rei terasa khawatir. Sungguh, baru kali ini Rei harus menunggu Scotch selama ini. Dan lagi, setelah mengirim pesan, Scotch sama sekali tidak membalas. Tidak, jangan berpikir buruk. _Scotch akan baik-baik saja_ , Rei berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

 _Kring. Kring._

Rei tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Suara berisik bel sepeda dan lambaian tangan.

Scotch datang dengan sepeda.

 _Ya Tuhan, pantas saja lama_. Rasa lega langsung memenuhi dada Amuro.

Scotch langsung menghentikan sepeda. "Kau ini..." mata mendelik tajam, tetapi menghela nafas kemudian. "Sudah kubilang kalau jangan pulang malam-malam begini."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku salah." Bola mata biru Rei berotasi. "Tapi kenapa kau datang dengan sepeda? Ke mana motor keren Kakak—aku hampir satu jam menunggumu!"

"Motorku di bengkel," jawab Scotch santai. "Karena tidak pernah dipakai ngebut, sekali ngebut, mesinnya langsung soak." Mendesah pelan, "sepertinya aku harus ganti motor biasa saja."

"Lagian punya motor _sport_ tidak dipakai ngebut, buat apa?" sahut Rei. "Tapi, kita tidak boleh boncengan naik sepeda, Kak."

"Kata siapa aku memboncengmu." Scotch tersenyum manis. "Lihat ke belakang."

Mata Rei melihat ke belakang sepeda. _Ah, sepeda untuk dua orang..._ Rei ingin tertawa miris; dari motor _sport_ yang sangat keren sekarang berganti sepeda untuk dua orang. Scotch benar-benar kreatif sekali.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang menting kau menjemputku."

Tanpa banyak komentar, Rei langsung menaiki bangku belakang sepeda untuk dua orang ini. Scotch langsung memutar haluan dan mengarahkan roda digerakan dua orang itu menuju rumah mereka. Dalam suasana malam ini, hanya ada penerang lampu setiap radius sepuluh meter, Rei memandang punggung Scotch terus yang mengayuh dengan penuh tenaga.

Kalau naik sepeda seperti ini Rei tidak bisa bersandar di punggung besar itu seperti naik motor, hanya bisa memandang saja. Tapi, meski begitu, Rei sudah puas masih bisa melihat punggung Scotch yang selalu melindung dirinya.

"Tapi karena kau pulangnya telat, aku tidak akan traktir yakiniku malam ini," kata Scotch di sela-sela mengayuh sepeda. "Berhubung karena kau yang menang, kau harus traktir kakakmu ini."

"Baik, baik, baik. Besok siang aku traktir makan manisan Jepang untukmu." Rei melebarkan senyumannya, setengah ingin tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak boleh telat seperti ini lagi!"

"Kalau untuk manisan Jepang, aku tidak akan telat kok!"

Rei mendengar Scotch tertawa renyah. Namun tidak ada komentar yang lagi berbalas atau omelan karena traktiran yakiniku dibatalkan. Baginya, memandang punggung Scotch sudah cukup untuk Rei.

(yang terpenting Scotch menjemputnya)

* * *

.

 **-end-**

.

* * *

 **Author note:** ini hanya memorial Scotch yang dikenang Amuro ketika ia sendirian di halte :)


End file.
